


darling so it goes, some things were meant to be

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Kissing, Las Vegas, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 500-1.000, present jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We should go to Vegas."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling so it goes, some things were meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> from prompt asking for DalKenzie in Vegas- [bless whoever took that video ;)](http://abovemvthroat.tumblr.com/post/142429656139/important-aspects-of-this-video-hey-mack)

It must have been close to midnight at this point, but with all the lights around that didn't matter. There were certainly enough for Dalton to catch up with MacKenzie jogging up the block to get a better view of the massive active fountain. Everything impressed him so much it was adorable. 

"Gotcha!" He finally grappled around his boyfriend's waist and spun him with delighted laughter, their silhouettes backed by the fountain's glow. Things couldn't look more perfect if they were in a movie.

"Hmmm..." When MacKenzie's feet were back on the ground, he pecked at Dalton's nose and stroked the back of his hair. Bliss. "Thanks for this trip, Dalt. It's amazing."

"I'd say you deserve it, Mr. King of iTunes," Dalton grinned and held under MacKenzie's chin to kiss that smile he loved. Still tasted like their late dinner and a drink or two, and he was intoxicated by osmosis.

After MacKenzie broke the kiss, he nestled his head cutely against Dalton's temple to continue watching the fountain spray. Adorable. Dalton held to the back of his head, more for feeling good than any security. He knew his boyfriend wasn't going to run off any time soon.

All around the pair was absolutely pulsating with hyperactive life. Forget New York or even Hollywood, Vegas was the city that never slept. Music and whoops of joy from the radios of cars driving past, the occasional hum of an airplane overhead, and more lights than Dalton thought he could ever count; everywhere from the hotels to stores to the all-night chapels-

Dalton quickly cut that train of thought and shifted his gaze to his feet (that MacKenzie was on occasion cutely touching his toes against). Too early to be thinking anything like that. Much as he loved MacKenzie and knew he was loved back- yeah, _way_ too early. It wouldn't do any good to jinx something as wonderful as this.

"Happy thoughts?" MacKenzie's question gently floated in the air. Dalton just nodded. It was close enough to the truth anyway.

After another moment of silence, he felt MacKenzie's hands slide into his jacket pockets. Few questions of permission for touch needed to be asked at this point.

"OK, Dalt, I know you're gonna say me being happy is thanks enough an' I don't owe you anything, but-"

"Buuut?" he playfully waggled his eyebrows. Anything as a distraction from his thoughts.

MacKenzie pulled his hands back out and started fiddling at his several bracelets. Dalton actually couldn't tell at the moment whether he was blushing or that was just a red light washing over.

"Like...I know it sounds silly and high-schooly, but I was thinking-" He unsnapped one of the bracelets- nothing fancy, just three woven strips of brown leather, which somehow made Dalton try to remember what culture it was that finding leather was good luck, which showed his confusion right now.

A confusion that turned into a matching redness on his face when MacKenzie took a wrist to strap the bracelet around, a perfect fit.

Oh. He ran a slow finger over the weave pattern and saw MacKenzie's sweetly expectant expression. God, he was so in love. "Not that I don't love it, but why this?"

MacKenzie shrugged and cuddled close again. "Best thing of me for you to keep for now, I guess."

_Oh._

Dalton kissed his boyfriend's temple and breathed in his light scent. Sometimes you were just on the right wavelength with someone, no spoken words needed. One of these days- well, they'd get there when they got there. Right now it was just the best thing in the world to be in love.

"Hmm..." Dalton squeezed his embrace. "'love you. You cold?"

"Thought that was the idea of this." MacKenzie winked and stroked down the young man's face. "I love you, too."

Chuckle. "Well, we could go back to our room whenever you're ready..." He gave MacKenzie a gentle side to side sway, "put on some tunes, get some room service dessert, celebrate a little bit more," the last part tickled with playful suggestion.

MacKenzie gave that laugh that was just one of the hundred things to adore about him as he leaned to touch their foreheads together. "Love that you can read my mind sometimes."

"Shows how much we click." Dalton shut his eyes a little in contentment. Still plenty of lights around to illuminate who he really loved.


End file.
